The Ainu (Shakushain)
The Ainu led by Shakushain is a custom civilization mod by Light in the East, with contributions from Regalman, DMS, Reedstilt, Bane_, Danrell and CharlatanAlley. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Ainu' The Ainu are a people indigenous to the lands of northern Japan. They have a cultural background somewhat different from that of the Yamato Japanese who have been inhabiting most of the rest of Japan. The Ainu populated Hokkaido, parts of Honshu, the Kurile Islands and Sakhalin, but today they live mostly in Hokkaido. The Ainu are believed to be descendants of Mongoloid migrants who entered the Japanese islands before the Jomon Period. They were later gradually displaced and assimilated when the Yamato Japanese expanded their territory from western Japan northwards over the past 1500 years. In the Meiji Period (1868-1912), the Ainu received the status of "former aboriginals", but suffered under official discrimination for some years. In 1997, a new law was passed for the provision of funds for the research and promotion of Ainu culture, and in 2019 the Ainu were formally recognized as indigenous people. 'Shakushain' Shakushain was an Ainu chieftain who led a rebellion against Japanese authority on Hokkaido between 1669 and 1672. The revolt was led against the Matsumae clan, who represented Japanese trading and governmental interests in the area of Hokkaido controlled by the Japanese. The war began as a fight for resources between Shakushain's people and a rival Ainu clan in the Shibuchari River (Shizunai River) basin of what is now Shinhidaka, Hokkaidō. The war developed into a last try by the Ainu to keep their political independence and regain control over the terms of their trade relations with the Yamato people. According to scholar Brett Walker, "Shakushain's War stands out as a watershed event in the history of the conquest of Ezo. Shakushain exploded onto the scene as a charismatic leader who proved able to bridge regional differences among Ainu communities, threatening to unite them against the Japanese intrusion from the south. The Tokugawa shogunate reacted by solidifying its own united front of military allies in the northeast, replacing local Matsumae generals with men of its own choosing, thus illustrating its self-appointed role as defender of the realm." At the end of 1669, Shakushain's forces surrendered to the Matsumae. The two sides exchanged gifts and negotiated a peace settlement; however, while Ainu generals celebrated, they were assassinated by Matsumae warriors. Shakushain was among those killed that day. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings, fair and proud chief Shakushain. Your people, the Ainu, come from the island of Hokkaido. Her cold forests and seas kept out invaders for centuries while they allowed your people to live and prosper. You rose to fame in the 17th centuries when you led a revolt against the Yamato opressors from the Japanese mainland. You were feared by them as a strong, yet charismatic leader, who threatened to unite various tribes of the Ainu against the Japanese. In the end your people settled for peace, after which they were betrayed by the Japanese invaders. Oh great chief, Shakushain. Your people are calling your name again, hoping for a strong leader. Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to the lands of my people. If you respect our traditions you are free to stay." Defeat: "We fought with all our strength, but alas, it was not enough." Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''regalmanemperor'' - Art *''bane_'' - lua and UA design *''COF'' - Author, Leaderscene *''Reedstilt'' - information and research *''Danrell'' - unit model *''Danmacsch'' - lua *''Ryan James'' - xml *''Guandao'' - text *''Senshi, ldvhl'' - Playtesting *''Spirits From Ainu'' - Music(peace theme) *''Akira Ifukube'' - Music(war theme) Category:Light in the East Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Oriental Cultures Category:Japan